epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Miley Cyrus
Miley Cyrus battled Joan of Arc in Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. She was portrayed by Michelle Glavan. Information on the Rapper Destiny Hope Cyrus, now known by her stage name Miley Ray Cyrus, is an American singer and actress. The elder daughter and protégée of singer/actor Billy Ray Cyrus, Miley first appeared as a child actress in her father's drama, Doc. As a teenager, she auditioned for a minor part in a Disney Channel program and was awarded a lead role instead, as the title character of Hannah Montana. The show itself ran for five seasons. As she became an adult, Miley was intent to expand into more musical styles than the teen-country-pop of Hannah. Here, too, she has achieved success. However, her success has not been met without controversy, as Miley has been a frequent topic of conversation from her 2012 debut and continuing into the present. She gained notoriety for racy appearances in several of her own music videos (such as appearing fully nude on a wrecking ball in the video for her song, "Wrecking Ball"), and popularized the provocative dance style known as "twerking" by way of a duet with club pop artist Robin Thicke during the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. Despite continuing bouts of controversy since her infamous VMA performance, Miley has remained a popular artist. She is the 2014 Billboard Music Award winner for Best Streaming Artist, also winning the 2014 VMA Video of the Year with "Wrecking Ball". During a taped performance for the Billboard Music Awards in Manchester, England on her Bangerz tour, she and cover band The Flaming Lips performed The Beatles' "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". Lyrics 'Verse 1' Let me guess, you're here to hate. Well, you can stand in the autograph line and wait. Cause I'm all twerk, I got all day, To spit harsh words in this French maid's face. You died a virgin girl, who you think you messin' with? It's Miley Cyrus, I'm the hottest thing since Britney, bitch! I'm getting lifted on that molly, get that party turned up. You're getting lifted on a stake, get that body burned up. Had enough? It's my habit, when I grab the mic, I milk it. You could say this rap is like my alter ego cause I killed it. 'Verse 2' Sweet burn, (ooh!) no pun intended. You're a cross-dressing peasant betrayed by those you defended! But when I come under fire I can hashtag handle it! If God's in your corner, girl, you need better management. Scrapped Lyrics You gettin' lifted on a pyre, get that body burned up. --- The country she defended sold this cross-dressin' peasant! track Trivia *This is the first time where an actor/actress and his/her character (Miley Stewart) appear in the same battle. *The moment when the Announcer was screaming Miley's name was longer than most introductions. *She was originally planned to face the Queen of England, who was to be played by Nice Peter, but the idea was scrapped, and she fought Joan of Arc instead. *Cyrus is the third-youngest woman to rap in battle, trailing 14-year-old Juliet Capulet and Joan of Arc, her rival. **However, she ranks sixth when considering the ages of all girls and women to have appeared in battle. **Aged 20 at the time of her battle, Cyrus is the youngest living woman to appear in a battle. *She is the eleventh musician to rap in the entire series. **She is the second known songstress to appear, following Lady Gaga. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Michelle Glavan Category:Character main pages